Why Teru should never loose a bey battle to Masamune
by blackstardragon2
Summary: Teru and Whales are dragged to a club by Masamune after Teru lost a bey battle to him. What kind of club? A GAY BAR OF COARSE!


**AN/ **

**Hello my Beyblade fans!**

**Here is a story that popped up in to my brain and I just HAD to write! It was based off a video on YouTube. Please enjoy!**

**I do not own MFB.**

*****Page Break*****

"You two!" Masamune yelled pointing at Whales and Teru who were getting punch at Tsubasa's block party. "Let's ditch this joint and go to a gay bar!"

"Pardon me?" Teru asked rising and eyebrow just like Whales.

"I want to go to a gay bar!" Masamune announced to the two. "And you two are coming"

"We are?" Teru asked.

"Yes!"

"But don't you have a boy friend?"

"Your point?"

"Do we have to?"

"No we do not!" Whales said finally interrupted with a vein throbbing on his forehead and Masamune groaned.

"Whhhhhyyyyy Nootttttt" He cried throwing himself dramatically on to the floor and sobbing obviously fake tears at the boots of the boys' feet. "No one loves me!"

"Hey! You are messing up my new boots!" Teru said trying to shake Masamune off of him. The boy just stuck on like a leach. "Will you just get off of me?"

"NO! Not until you agree to come to a gay bar with me!" Masamune looked up at the ballerina with tears in his eyes.

"Listen, How about I make a deal with you?" Teru finally said. "If you can beat me in a beybattle then I'll come with you. Okay?"

Masamune jumped up hearing that and pulled striker out of his belt. "Go striker!" he yelled and locked him in the bey launcher.

"Alright but you asked for it!" Teru said and locked Virgo in to his own launcher.

"Why is your launcher pink?" Whales asked.

"SHUT UP! IT'S PURPLE!" Teru yelled at him.

"I mean, I knew you were girly but even your launcher can't be manly?"

"I AM MANLY!"

"So not what your hair says"

"Oh look who is talking Mr-I-can-wear-a-choker-and-still-look-good!"

"Maybe I should choke you with it!"

"Go choke yourself!"

"Go do your ballet!"

"You know I can't!"

"Um…escuse me! I need to go to a gay bar so let's hurry up!" Masamune interrupted.

"Alright fine" Teru broke the argument and held the launcher at Masamune. "But I won't go easy on you!"

"3-2-1 LET IT RIP!" They both yelled in union.

_10 minutes Later_

"I can't believe you lost" Whales said to Teru, slightly amused.

"I lost because you distracted me" Teru mumbled. They were walking down the street to the gay bar convenatly located near the party.

"Hey all I did was told you to stop being so girly…every 2 seconds"

"Just shut up" Teru said and walker faster. "Let's just get this over with"

"But wait a minute…..Isen't this illegal?" Whales suddenly asked and Masamune turned around with a grin.

2 minutes later

"This isen't going to work" Whales said. He was wearing a baseball cap with a fake purple mustache.

"Yes it will!" Masamune said. He was wearing a blond mustache with sunglasses.

"But why am I wearing a tutu?" Teru asked looking down on his pink frilly tutu.

"Because you were a ballerina!" Masamune replied. "And because it makes your legs look hot" He grinned.

Teru slapped him.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing his cheek and led the line to the entrance doors.

The guards eyed them supsiocsly.

"Hmmm…..You two can go in" He said pointing to Masamune and Whales but he stopped Teru.

"What's a pretty girly like you doing here?" He asked holding Teru's chin.

"Uhhh….."

"Why don't we go to a better place suited for a sexy little lady" he said with his hands crawling up Teru's thigh and in to his tutu.

Teru left leg kicked up, hitting the guard's chin. His leg was perfectly pointed and in a straight line as the unconscious guard fell to the floor.

"Ballet is more dangerous than you think" he said putting his leg down and dusting off his hands infront of the other two boys whose mouths' were on the floor.

"What?" he asked and Masamune faked a cough and moved on.

"Look at that!" he said pointing to a male stripper on stage. The stripper was a white head. He had a red patch in his hair complete with a gold tiara.

"Have we seen him anywhere before?" Whales finally asked Teru.

"I don't know but he looks like a murderer" Teru wondered out loud.

"WHOO-HOOO!" Masamune hooted for the stripper who glanced in their direction and blushed with a death glare.

"So…is this all we are here for?" Whales asked bored. "Where are all the chicks at…..besides Teru"

"It's a GAY bar, stupid" Teru replied after smacking him for the girl comment.

"Whatever, I'm going to go get a drink" He said and went to order one"

"I swear, I'm the only normal one here…." Teru thought to himself completely forgetting the fact that he was in the middle of a gay bar wearing a tutu.

**AN/**

**Ok, I guess this is the end of the story. I got pretty bored and couldn't think of anything else. **

**R&R please.**

**Dragon Out**


End file.
